User blog:PolarTem/Polar Inc. Direct 16.07.17
Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and Travis, to the second Polar Inc. direct where we announce stuff live about the company relevant to the date streamed. The twist this time is that this is aired live on Temmie Central, as well as the YouTube channel, and will be aired five times. The original airing is the 16th September 2017 re-runs will follow the folowing four days. Now, please stick around for a very special surprise at the end an- Robbie: Wait, wait, wait! What is going on here? Me: Well, this is the second Polar Inc. Di- Robbie: Sounds boring. I guess you need me to spice it up Robbie Rotten stye! Me: Actually, I don't wan- Robbie: Good then. What's the first announcement? SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Me: Today we are announcing three new SpongeBob n' Stuff episodes! It is undecided when they will air and, for now, we just have really brief summaries. Robbie: Am I in any of them? Me: I just said we only have really brief summaries. Robbie: But am I- Me: No. You're not in any of them. Robbie: Stupid wacky wombats... *Squidward's Best friend-versary episode *Halloween Special *Christmas Special Robbie: Well, that was anti-climatic. Me: Yes, yes it was. SBFW Go! is a hit! We just wana mention briefly that the adult show, SBFW Go!, is a hit and expect more episodes soon. Robbie: But what about- Me: SHUT UP! KIDS ARE WATCHING THIS! Speaking of new episodes... A new spin-off is coming soon! Stay tuned... New Temmie Central Shows! *Mall Girl Pearl *Invasion of the Hackers Arctic Accolades We are very sorry for what has been happening with the Arctic Accolades, but expect something like a voting period soon. Robbie: Suckers! SBFW Yearbook Me: With the year coming to an end- Robbie: What do you mean? It's not even Halloween yet! Me: Yes, but by the time we do this and- I give up, I give up. We are proud to announce the first annual SBFW Yearbook which will highlight the, well, 'highlights' of the year and YOU will get to vote what each active user is most likely to do/be. Robbie: (is asleep) Me: ROBBIE! (he wakes up) Robbie: What? What'd I miss? Me: (facepalms) Nothing. Robbie: Oh. Me: What did you expect? Sportaflop? Anyway, more details will follow soon. Video Games That's right! More video games have been announced! The first one is- Robbie: Ooh! Robbie Rotten: The Game! Me: No, even better! TU 2K18! It's a soccer game featuring characters from The Unfriendlies mini-series, which is crurrently on hiatus. You remember The Unfriendies: amiibo Tap? It's an inspired/definitive version! Take a look at this clip. Well, that looks mediocre, I guess. (Robbie nods) The next game is- Robbie: Ooh! Robbie Rotten: The Game! Me: No, it's SpongeBob n' Stuff: Meme Royale. It's a fighting game similar to the Super Smash Bros. series where your favourite SBnS characters battle it out with a few memes, including, but not limited to, Shrek, Mama Luigi and Jake Paul. Robbie: Am I in it? Me: Let's watch this clip and find out. Robbie: Boo ya! I am! Me: And the rest of the roster we'll be revealed soon. But before that time comes, it's time to announce the last game. It's- Robbie: Ooh! Robbie Rotten: The Game! Me: No, it's a tactical strategy game that goes by the name of SpongeBob n' Stuff: Trendy Tactics. Plankton has created BlueBob and DarkBob clones and has started producing his own line of 'bob's. It's up to SpongeBob and the gang to save the day! Well, with a little help from the boogie and an original character named Melody voiced by the own and only Katy Perry. Here's a little clip featuring her new hit, Swish Swish. ??? The direct has almost come to a close as we reveal the mystery announcement. Any last words, Robbie? Robbie: I don't wanna die! Me: Honestly, you're more stupid than Patrick... Check this out: He saved his town once... But now, can he do it again? SpongeBob: I'm ready! But first, He's gonna have to get a Little More Real... SpongeBob: Where am I? (he realises he's in the garden of a mansion) Just put your pinky rings up to the moon Girls, what y'all trying to do? (Tell me what y'all trying to do) Twenty four karat magic in the air Head to toe so player (hands up!) (Twenty four karat magic, magic, magic) The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie 2 Say hello to Daddy Cool, coming soon to theatres.. A Warner Bros., Polar Inc. and Temmie Central Movies film Tom Kenny * Alex Hirsch * Kevin Hart * James Corden Category:Blog posts